


Ley Lines

by Darkened_Nighteyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Friendship, Many more tags that I will add later, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkened_Nighteyes/pseuds/Darkened_Nighteyes
Summary: Izuku was a squib. That's how it had always been, and even as the clock struck midnight on his fifteenth birthday, he was ready to accept that he would always be without his magic. Except that's not how his story goes.Instead, Izuku is whisked into an adventure and off to Hogwarts where he will make friends, enemies and find a family.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 13





	Ley Lines

**Author's Note:**

> A note of warning, when it comes to updating multi-chaptered fics, I'm a terrible person. I'll do my best but I write when the mood strikes me, but this has been in my head for a while now and there we go.

Today he turned fifteen. There was something about that fact that scared him. Fifteen was a big age, he knew. But as vibrant green eyes peered up at the ceiling, counting down the minutes and seconds, he also knew that for him it would pass like any other day. There would not be recognition. There would not be any presents or cake. Just a look from the minder before he’d be dismissed. 

Midoriya Izuku would turn fifteen and because he was a squib, he would not go to Hogwarts. It wasn’t even that he wanted to do magic so badly that he was saddened. Or the fact that he’d go on living as he had been, attending a muggle school as opposed to the magical primer that his fellows did. Sure, he wanted to do magic, but more than anything in the world, he wanted to go to Hogwarts. He had heard stories of the legendary school, many of them. About the Quidditch teams that soared through the air, the house banners flapping in the wind. About the long tables in the Great Hall, with its ceiling that reflected the world’s weather. 

He’d dreamed about winding stairs and maze-like dungeons in which to get lost. He’d imagined meeting the ghosts and asking them about life in the past, what it was like before the wizarding wars that nearly tore their world apart. 

But he never would. A furrow marred his brow briefly as emotion caught at his throat, clawed into his chest and burrowed so tightly that he could feel his breath stutter. He wouldn’t. But he  _ wanted _ . Oh, how he wanted. His eyes burned in both shame and sorrow. Sorrow for that which he lost before he ever gained it and shame because he knew his mother had hoped he would go to her Alma Mater. Thinking of his mother only brought him closer to that moment where his breath would escape him in a gasping breath and he’d cry and wake the others who would make fun of him. Mock him for his lack of magic even as he lived in a magical orphanage. 

They took him in long before his magic was due to manifest, so by the time it was revealed that he was a squib, it had been far too late to move him. He’d do his eighteen years here and then set out into the world. A flash of green light under his sheets had him duck down. Zero. Midnight. His watch flashed the three zero’s interrupted by a colon back at him in that neon green colour electronic watches had. Even if he had to switch out the battery every other week, he loved it and kept it close with him. It was one of the few things he owned.

The ache in his chest throbbed painfully and he winced, rubbing it softly and breathing through it. They had been more prominent recently. More often and more painful than in the past. He’d always had these chest pains, but in the months leading up to his fifteenth birthday, they’d been worse than ever. Of course, the others in the orphanage only took this to mean he really was defective, broken. And as agonising pain lanced through him, Izuku thought that, for once, maybe they were right. 

It tore a gasp from his throat and he trembled, hand reaching for his side table where he knew a bottle of water to be, next to some painkillers. It had never been this bad. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes again, though this time it had nothing to do with his reminiscing or longing dreams. All he felt was pain. Red hot and stabbing through his body like flaming arrows. He curled up, unable to hold back the moan pressing against his lips. His vision blacked out and something roared in his ears, muffling the sounds in the background. 

Faintly, he was aware that there were panicked shouts, lights turning on, though the brightness of the overhead lights only made him whimper even more. He was shaking, sweat clinging to his forehead and matting down his hair, pyjamas clinging to his body like a second skin. Eventually, someone reached out to touch him.

A hoarse scream filled the air and he vaguely realised that it was he who was screaming before everything turned black.

\--------------

“... never showed any of the signs, though.” 

He knew that voice. He hated it. Years of practice made it easy for him to even out his breathing, keep it heavy and deep.

“So you filed him away as a squib and figured you’d be done with it? Did you even have him tested?”

That voice was new. Soothing, low. Kind of gravelly? The amount of light hitting his eyes meant no one was standing too close to him, so he allowed his lashes to flutter ever so slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of the owner of the new voice.

“Of course we did. Jun-san took him a few years ago.”

The minder. She lied. He was never tested for anything.

“What?! No, I didn’t, you said you’d go!”

“So you didn’t go? Is that why you didn’t tell me the results?”

The annoyance and irritation of the unknown speaker were so heavy that even Izuku could feel the magic pushing down on him. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, though, oddly. Perhaps because, for once, it wasn’t directed at him?

“What did you think the reason was!”

“Well, I figured it was what we always knew and there wasn’t really anything to say about it-”

“Shut up, both of you. We’ll file the neglect charges later. For now… Shuzenji-san, is he awake?”

Quickly his lashes lowered again, though when he heard a chuckle right in front of him, he knew he was caught. A woman spoke up, her voice soft and marbled with age, yet still strong and firm. 

“Midoriya-kun has been awake for a while now, I think, haven’t you, dear?” The term of endearment was odd, unknown. So unusual that he opened his eyes to stare at the woman in curious surprise. She was short, only just tall enough to see over the edge of the bed, her grey hair pulled back into a rather strict looking bun. Two wrinkly hands braced over a cane as she peered at him, her eyes kind as she took in his own. 

He sighed softly, then tried to sit up, only to find that his arms were like limp noodles. It was then that the rest of his body woke up and he grimaced in pain. A hiss left his lips, then a solid hand came to rest on his shoulder and gently pressed him back into the bed. A second later and the head of the bed rose, allowing him to sit up without using his muscles. As he looked at the man who had helped him, he swallowed heavily. ‘Scary…’. Black eyes, black hair and black robes offset only by the off-white scarf wrapped around his shoulders and the lower half of his face. “Easy, Midoriya. Don’t push it.” 

Nodding slowly, Izuku swallowed again, feeling his fingers tingle with that feeling of limbs waking up after they’d fallen asleep. He plucked idly at the sheet, eyes moving from the dark man back to the old woman, then to the minder of the orphanage behind the man. Her lips were pursed in an expression he knew was dismay, as well as something new, something colder. He shivered, quickly looking away to the last person; Jun-san. Jun-san assisted with the orphanage, but only because he was friends with the minder, or so it was rumoured to be. He didn’t like children and he hated Izuku.

“Do you remember what happened?” The deep voice brought him out of his musings and inspection of the threads on his sheets, back over to the dark man. He blinked once, then opened his mouth to speak, only for a raspy and dry feeling to send him into a coughing fit. A straw was put to his lips and he gratefully took several draughts of cool water. 

“I- uhm. Had the throbbing pain again. Only it was a lot worse and I didn’t know… what uhm, happened?” Green eyes moved up once more, peering carefully at the dark man, then the woman. Both of them grimaced a bit and the woman carefully took out her wand. 

“My name is Shuzenji Chiyo, I am the head nurse at Hogwarts.” His eyes widened at that information and her smile grew a little at his reaction. “I’m going to cast some spells on you now, okay? They should help me confirm my suspicions of what happened here.”

Izuku nodded dumbly, then snapped his mouth shut as he realised it had hung open in surprise and shock. As she waved her wand, smooth murmurs of Latin flowing from her lips, colours burst to life right above him. He gasped in awe, watching them dance around and dipping down, weaving around him and through him. At some point, he could even feel it, or so he thought. A soft, soothing feeling like slow running water gently running over his skin. It only lasted a minute, maybe a minute and a half at best, then the colours dimmed and a piece of parchment unrolled itself within Shuzenji’s hands. 

The old woman nodded at it, eyes flashing from left to right rapidly before she rolled it back up and handed it to the dark man. “Right then. It is as I suspected. Midoriya-kun, I’m not certain why, or how, but something or someone bound your core. The small burst of growth that usually takes place at someone’s fifteenth birthday managed to break the last seal, but those pains you’ve been experiencing marked the withering of the bindings. It’s been coming undone for a while now in preparation, most likely to try and get your body at least a little bit used to the feeling of magic flowing through it.”

Izuku’s mind went blank. Wait. What? From a logical standpoint, he knew what she was talking about. He understood. Of course he did. His core, his magical core, had been bound and stifled by someone and now it was no longer so. Which meant he had magic. He was not a squib. But that was a dream, right? An unrealistic expectation of reality. And so, so very cruel. His lips pressed together thinly as his fingers curled up in a fist, clenching the sheets tightly. This time, there were no tears; he’d spent them all that night and that morning. His eyes still burned, though, and his teeth grit together as he tried to make sense of the emotions warring for dominance in his chest. 

“I… I’m not a squib?” The lady- Shuzenji-san, he reminded himself, pursed her lips and tutted as she prodded around the bed at him. 

“No, you are not. In fact, you’re quite the powerful wizard, Midoriya-kun. Very powerful. That Awakening of you nearly brought down the orphanage around you. If Aizawa and myself hadn’t been nearby, I think it might have done exactly that.” She clicked her tongue in irritation, then rounded on the minder and Jun-san. “Which brings me to you two. How could you not have had him checked! You know as well as I do that many children were bound after the first war. There are regulations around testing set up to catch cases just like this!”

“Shuzenji-san, we- of course, we would have, it’s just that the war was a long time ago and we didn’t think-”

“Exactly that. You didn’t think.” She whacked her cane against Jun-san’s leg and Izuku watched him limp away with dark satisfaction. “There are those, even now, who feel that it is a kinder fate, but it is simply not up to them.” With that, her attention was back on Izuku and he wondered if he could sink into the mattress now that he had magic. Magic! “You’re very behind. I’m sure you are set to join Hogwarts this September, but with an unstable core like yours, that’s not going to cut it.” His joy evaporated like ice in a furnace. “You haven’t had the four-year prep to stabilize your core and prepare for your magical maturity, nor have you had any of the training and guidance required. We have...” Here she paused, doing some mental calculations. “A month and a half to try and get you ready.”

“I can go, I’ll work hard, it- What?” Barely daring to hope, he looked at Shuzenji, then at Aizawa. “Get me ready?” The dark man grinned at him then, a very unsettling look. 

“For Hogwarts, problem child. You want to go, right?” He nodded fervently, his head nearly toppling from his shoulders. “Then we’ve got a month and a half to bring you up to the level of your fellow first years.”

Hope bloomed in his chest like new years fireworks, his heart so full it felt like it might burst. “I’ll work hard!” The dark eyes regarded him with something, as if they were assessing him, then the man nodded. 

“I expect you to. I am Aizawa Shota. Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House. You’ll be working with me.” After a curt nod, the man turned to the minder and stepped away from the bed. Izuku peered after him, then back at Shuzenji. 

“Will I… travel back and forth? Will he come here?” The nurse chuckled as she wove her wand in one final complex pattern, then spoke another few words of Latin. As she finished, he felt the feeling to his arms and legs return and he gasped, slowly wiggling his toes and raising his arm experimentally.

“None of those, dear. You’ll be coming to Hogwarts with us. Today. And you’ll be staying there. Now, tell me how this feels.”

The next half hour blurred by without Izuku realising it. Shuzenji had him go through various exercises to see how his body was recovering whilst Aizawa dealt with the paperwork of having him become a ward of Hogwarts. And wasn’t that something to stop and think about. An actual ward of Hogwarts. He’d be allowed to stay at the school year-round. He’d get rooms during the summer. He didn’t have to go back to the orphanage ever again. He’d get pocket money, a scholarship! Shortly after he recovered from that revelation, Aizawa entered the room again with a familiar yellow backpack slung over one shoulder. 

“Right. You ready?” Izuku nodded as he hopped down from the bed, still a bit unsteady, but recovering at a good pace. 

“Ready!” 

The dark haired man nodded again, looking like he was already done with the day as he turned and left the room. Shuzenji pat Izuku on the shoulder with another chuckle. “Let’s go after him. Aizawa isn’t the best in these situations.” Izuku nodded again and quickly followed the two of them out of the room. 

He was off to Hogwarts!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on https://twitter.com/Dark_Nighteyes twitter if you want, I'll post my updates there as well.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
